A method for analyzing a component of a substance by measuring light that was transmitted through the substance is known. For example, when a polarized light directly passes through an optically active substance such as glucose, a phenomenon so-called an optical rotation that the plane of polarized light rotates is known. Also, a technology that a concentration is measured by using a phenomenon so-called absorbent that absorbs light, which was transmitted through the substance and is changed in accordance with a type or a concentration of substances, is proposed (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).